


История Томаса Никерсона

by Oxyz



Category: In the Heart of the Sea (2015)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mystic, modern!AU, scary story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: Герману Мелвиллу очень интересно послушать истории, которые способен рассказать некий бывший моряк Томас Никерсон.





	

**Author's Note:**

> modern!AU  
> Автор слаб в матчасти морской торговли.  
> В тексте использованы переработанные компиляции разнообразных морских страшилок.

Здание клиники, которое искал Мелвилл, располагалось практически на самой окраине города, у самой черты. Его задний фасад смотрел широкими решётчатыми окнами на давно закрытую пустынную дорогу с покосившейся табличкой, на которой уже нельзя было прочесть названия. Мелвилл не имел представления о том, куда могла вести эта разбитая и поросшая травой дорога, некогда асфальтированная, теперь же деформированная и даже пугающая.

Он подумал о том, что ему самому совсем не хотелось бы, чтобы из окна его комнаты были видны подобные пейзажи. Но пациентам клиники приходилось мириться с этой мрачной картиной — кому-то совсем недолго, а кому-то годы напролёт. Здание служило одновременно лечебницей и своеобразным домом престарелых, куда торопящиеся жить молодые поспешно сдавали надоевших постаревших родственников. Выставить беспомощного старика выживающим из ума для таких людей было делом плёвым, и не вызывало никаких противоречий. Все они утешали себя фальшивыми фразами: «так будет лучше», «в клинике о старике позаботятся лучше», «мы же навещаем его каждый месяц и платим за его содержание в этом месте, в конце концов».

Так и получалось, что пожилые люди доживали остаток жизни по соседству с наркоманами, находящимися на лечении, и шизофрениками. Тяжёлых больных в эту клинику не брали, её обитатели были тихими, безвредными, одинокими калеками. Выброшенными на обочину жизни за ненадобностью.

Мелвилл не мог похвастаться сочувствием по отношению к пациентам больницы. В его собственной жизни всё было просто. Обычная семья со средним достатком, обычные скучные дальние родственники, присылающие открытки на день благодарения и рождество, обычные соседи, вежливо здоровающиеся при встрече. Герман ходил в самую обычную школу, а когда вырос, пробовал себя в самых обычных профессиях — агента по недвижимости, бухгалтера, консультанта в торговой фирме.

Однако было кое-что, что выбивалось из этого стройного ряда банальных вещей и событий. У Мелвилла было увлечение, то самое, из-за которого он и оказался в этой части страны, в этом маленьком городишке, единственной достопримечательностью которого, по сути, была клиника. Возле ворот которой он теперь и стоял, разглядывая давно выцветшую и облупившуюся краску на стенах ветхого здания.

Творческое хобби Герман открыл для себя довольно поздно, когда ему перевалило за двадцать. Но увлечение неожиданно пробудило в нём страстный интерес и никак не желало отпускать, требуя к себе постоянного внимания.

Мелвилл увлёкся мистикой. Всеми этими загадочными историями, которые то ли в самом деле происходили в каких-то частях света, то ли были придуманы все до единой. Поначалу Герман читал всё, до чего мог дотянуться, проводил практически всё свободное время в библиотеках, выискивая сведения о таинственных событиях, имеющих мнимые подтверждения.

Постепенно из этого потока тысяч странностей и загадок он вычленил для себя самую интересную тему — морские тайны. Он никогда не увлекался ни корабельным делом, ни даже географией, но в какой-то момент стал просто одержим историями о далёких морских путешествиях, о бравых капитанах и бесстрашных матросах, бороздящих моря и океаны в поисках бед на свои головы.

Тема была добротная. Мистики, связанной с водами тех или иных рек и океанов, было предостаточно. Всего за какой-то год Мелвилл, по собственным ощущениям, перечитал всё, что смог найти. И этого оказалось мало.

Страдая от отсутствия историй, он в какой-то момент принялся сочинять свои собственные. И, хотя друзья, которым он давал почитать написанное, в один голос твердили, что его придумки весьма захватывающие, самому ему словно бы чего-то не хватало.

А не хватало, как выяснилось, всего одной небольшой детали. Достоверности. Придумывать приключенческие истории с налётом мистики мог любой дурак — к такому выводу в конце концов пришёл Мелвилл. Совсем другое дело — встречаться с очевидцами морских приключений и слушать их истории из первых уст. Книги, основанные на реальных событиях, всегда нравились людям больше, они зарождали в читателях некий трепет. Ведь одно дело читать кем-то придуманную историю о призраке заброшенной бухты и совсем другое — читать такую же историю, но записанную со слов очевидца, который, возможно, собственными глазами видел это потустороннее существо и решил поделиться своими впечатлениями с миром.

Умом Мелвилл, конечно, понимал, что подавляющее большинство историй таких «очевидцев» — точно такие же выдумки. Но это всё равно вызывало куда больший интерес к рассказам. А волшебная строчка «основано на реальных событиях» автоматически добавляла любой книге значимости и веса. И, если бы Мелвилл захотел издать такое произведение, практически наверняка одна полуправдивая строчка добавила бы ему в карман и пару лишних купюр гонорара за проделанную работу.

Хотя деньги для него не играли решающей роли. И о том, чтобы в самом деле начать издаваться, он вовсе не задумывался, когда взялся разыскивать людей, преимущественно моряков, бывших или действующих, способных рассказать ему свои истории.

Довольно скоро ему удалось выйти на Томаса Никерсона, который, по слухам, на своём веку повидал множество странных вещей. По обрывочным сведениям, которые Мелвилл сумел раздобыть, Никерсон являлся немолодым бывалым моряком, занимавшимся морскими торговыми перевозками. В последние пару лет он перестал выходить в море, обзавёлся супругой и обитал в небольшом насквозь сухопутном городишке, в котором даже не было морского порта. Это был странный выбор для человека, посвятившего свою жизнь морю, но, кто знает, какие у этого человека были причины совершить в преклонном возрасте подобный выбор. Для него самого — наверняка достаточно весомые.

С такими мыслями Мелвилл и собрался в путешествие до этого самого городка, в котором проживал Никерсон, способный, вероятно, рассказать уйму интересного.

Реальность, как в плохом сериале, оказалась куда более унылой, чем Герман себе навоображал. Выяснилось, что Никерсон за пару лет своей жизни на суше успел похоронить жену, пережить два инфаркта и обосноваться в лечебнице для безнадёжных, чтобы доживать свои дни в самом тихом и печальном месте, какое только можно было отыскать на этом свете.

По телефону Мелвиллу сообщили, что старик в своём уме, однако, пару месяцев как стал наотрез отказываться принимать посетителей, жаждущих послушать его рассказы. Герман неприятно удивился, узнав, что он далеко не единственный желающий расспросить пожилого Никерсона о его былых похождениях. Персонал больницы не пресекал посещения своего пациента, но вот сам старик с некоторых пор был настроен категорически против любых визитёров.

Однако возвращаться домой ни с чем Мелвилл не намеревался, он твёрдо решил попытать удачу и добиться личной встречи с человеком, ради которого зашёл так далеко. Поэтому, выбрав день, он с утра пораньше отправился в лечебницу, намереваясь во что бы то ни стало добиться аудиенции бывшего моряка. Этот Никерсон со своим нежеланием ни с кем разговаривать только сильнее распалял в Германе его любопытство. Почему старик больше не хочет делиться своими историями? Может быть, ему надоели глупцы, охочие до увлекательных историй, но на деле не верящие ни единому слову? Наверняка к нему не приходили такие энтузиасты, как он, Герман Мелвилл, готовые с интересом выслушать и записать всё, что Никерсон расскажет.

А, может, всё дело было в гнетущем влиянии этого забытого места. Клиника одним своим видом вгоняла в тоску и уныние, вряд ли внутри она могла внезапно оказаться доброжелательным и приятным местом.

Так и было — один вид полутёмного узкого коридора, ведущего от входной двери к стойке регистрации посетителей, вызывал желание развернуться и покинуть мрачное место. В здании было прохладно, темно и давяще тихо. Возможно, дело было в планировке, которая не позволяла лишним звукам долетать из дальних комнат до входа, или в звукоизоляции толстых стен, построенных на совесть более сотни лет назад, но впечатление всё это оставляло неприятное. Мелвиллу бы совсем не хотелось доживать свои последние дни в подобном месте.

За стойкой сидела женщина лет пятидесяти на вид, худая, словно высохшая, с запавшими глазами и ввалившимися щеками. Несмотря на это, измученной она не выглядела, скорее просто строгой и излишне серьёзной. Когда Мелвилл подошёл, она отложила в сторону медицинский справочник.

— Добрый день, — вежливо обратился к ней Герман, — я пришёл проведать Томаса Никерсона. Это возможно сделать?

— Вы его родственник? — не ответив на приветствие, сухо поинтересовалась женщина.

— Боюсь, что нет, я...

— Он вас ждёт? — перебила она, даже не дослушав.

Мелвилл на всякий случай кивнул. Женщина пару секунд глядела на него в упор, а затем снова потянулась к своему справочнику.

— Правое крыло, шестая палата, бахилы можете взять на стойке, — бросила она и потеряла к посетителю всякий интерес.

Мелвилл едва не переспросил «И всё? Так просто?» — но благоразумно сдержался, послушно взял из стоящей тут же небольшой металлической ёмкости бахилы и прошествовал вглубь клиники.

Он боялся, что может заплутать в длинных коридорах, а рядом не окажется никого, кто смог бы подсказать ему дорогу, настолько пустынным было внутреннее пространство лечебницы в этот, казалось бы, уже не столь ранний час. Но на стенах повсюду оказались развешаны указатели, поэтому широкие двери, ведущие в правое крыло, Мелвилл отыскал без особых проблем.

За дверями прямо ему навстречу вынырнула молодая пухленькая девушка в коротком белом халате, накинутым поверх розового свитера. У неё было круглое добродушное лицо, и в подобном месте она смотрелась излишне ярко и неуместно.

— Ой, прошу прощения, — воскликнула она, шагая в сторону и пропуская Мелвилла в крыло, — вы посетитель? Вам что-нибудь подсказать?

Вопрос прозвучал странно, словно Герман пришёл не в клинику для старых и больных, а в магазин кухонной утвари, где к нему подскочила девочка-консультант.

— Я ищу шестую палату, — ответил он, надеясь, что молодая медсестра просто укажет на нужную дверь.

— О, так вы к мистеру Никерсону? — вместо этого загорелась интересом она, — вы не первый. Тоже хотите послушать его истории?

Мелвилл выдавил из себя улыбку — мол, да, хочу, что же теперь — прикидывая, как ему избавиться от, очевидно, заскучавшей на своём посту медсестрички, явно вознамерившейся его заболтать.

— Знаете, вообще-то он считается вменяемым, — затараторила она, не дав Герману и шанса вежливо откреститься от светской беседы, — я имею в виду, по меркам нашего заведения. Не бросается на персонал, сам за собой ухаживает, его не нужно сопровождать на обед и всё такое. Но иногда его переклинивает. Я не врач, чтобы объяснять вам, что с ним, но одно вам скажу — не стоит верить его небылицам. У него тысячи историй, они увлекательны, и в виде какой-нибудь художественной книги для любителей мистики наверняка бы снискали успех. Но они не имеют ничего общего с реальностью. Поэтому лично я бы не стала тратить своё время на то, чтобы выслушивать их.

Мелвилл молча кивнул, демонстрируя, что принял информацию к сведению. «Конечно, ты не хочешь их слушать», — с раздражением подумал он, — «тебе лишь бы самой поговорить».

— А я вас здесь раньше не видела, — неслась на всех парах дальше девица, — вы вряд ли родственник мистера Никерсона, он сирота. Его жена скончалась, а детей они завести не успели, он уж очень поздно решил жениться.

— Ну уж простите, что предпочёл быть разборчивым, а не бросился по молодости на первую подвернувшуюся дамочку, — внезапно раздалось слева.

Медсестричка ойкнула и вытаращила глаза. Мелвилл повернулся на голос и увидел стоящего в проёме открывшейся двери одной из палат Томаса Никерсона собственной персоной.

— Прошу прощения, Мириам, вынужден увести у вас собеседника. Всё же этот молодой человек — мой гость.

— Извините, — пискнула девушка и, мгновенно развернувшись, скрылась в дверях, ведущих из этого крыла в общий коридор. Мелвилл остался стоять на месте, глупо глядя на Никерсона и пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Вы ведь ко мне, я правильно понимаю? — обратился к нему тот и вопросительно приподнял одну бровь.

Он выглядел более неряшливо, нежели на фотографиях, которые довелось видеть Мелвиллу, но в нём всё равно чувствовалась некоторая статность.

— Здравствуйте, сэр. Да, — ответил Герман и поспешно протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, — моё имя Герман Мелвилл.

— Томас Никерсон, — представился Никерсон, пожимая его руку, — проходите же, не стойте на пороге.

Он открыл дверь шире и сделал приглашающий жест. Мелвилл благодарно кивнул и прошёл в палату.

Хотя палатой это было достаточно трудно назвать. Словосочетание «комната с удобствами» подходило больше. Здесь было всё необходимое для комфортного проживания, будто в номере отеля: холодильник, чайник, небольшая плита на две конфорки, шкаф для одежды с зеркальными створками, довольно широкая постель, аккуратно заправленная покрывалом. Дверца в дальней стене, очевидно, вела в личную ванную комнату.

Меньше всего Мелвилл был готов увидеть что-то подобное в здании, которое снаружи выглядело, как помесь покинутой сотрудниками госконторы с домом привидений, а окна выходили на перекрытую дорогу, по которой уже много лет никто не ездил.

— Не удивляйтесь так, — заметив, какое впечатление на Мелвилла произвела комната, усмехнулся Никерсон, — самому мне бы хватило и кровати с книжным шкафом, однако, моя супруга обустроила эту палату подобным образом. А после её смерти я не стал ничего здесь менять. Старческая сентиментальность, ничего не могу с этим поделать. А вы присаживайтесь.

— Спасибо, — обескуражено пробормотал Герман и присел к столу, укрытому белой скатертью, с сахарницей и салфетницей, стоящими по центру. Никерсон с безмятежным видом достал из шкафчика блюдца, чашки и ложки.

— Вы же не против чая, мистер Мелвилл? Я только что заварил.

Он абсолютно не выглядел ни выжившим из ума стариком, ни уставшим от людей брюзгой. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд. Хотя вёл себя он как-то излишне вежливо, не натурально. Герман решил списать это на его одиночество. Когда поговорить особенно не с кем, и не на такое пойдёшь, чтобы расположить к себе собеседника. А если Никерсон в самом деле в последнее время стал прогонять прочь своих посетителей... Но было ли это действительно так, учитывая то, как сейчас старик вёл себя? Или по телефону Мелвилла ввели в заблуждение?

— Спасибо, с большим удовольствием, — искренне ответил он, — мистер Никерсон, я звонил сюда...

— Вы так торопитесь с разговором, словно чай уже на столе. Имейте терпение, молодой человек, — пожурил его тот, и Мелвилл счёл, что ему лучше помолчать до тех пор, пока чай действительно не окажется перед ним.

— Звонить сюда не имеет никакого смысла, — снова заговорил Никерсон, поставив перед ним чашку и устроившись с другой стороны стола со своей, — на входящие звонки уже много лет отвечает Берта. Но в последнее время ей настолько надоели столь часто набивающие ко мне гости, что она решила просто сразу отсылать их прочь, ссылаясь на то, что якобы это моя воля. Кладите сахар, мистер Мелвилл.

Герман вспомнил, насколько наплевательски к нему отнеслась женщина на стойке регистрации, и решил, что, пожалуй, высказанное Никерсоном объяснение ситуации выглядело достаточно правдоподобно.

— Поэтому я очень рад, что вы пришли сюда лично, — продолжил старик, — нарвавшись на отказ по телефону, немногие теперь тратят время на то, чтобы удостовериться в том, что их действительно не хотят пускать на порог.

Теперь всё вставало на свои места. И у Мелвилла словно гора с плеч свалилась — он понял, что добирался сюда не зря. Следующие полчаса беседы он объяснял Никерсону цель своего визита.

— Значит, вы хотите написать книгу, — задумчиво повторил тот, когда Мелвилл замолчал.

— Разумеется, с вашего согласия.

Никерсон посмотрел на него, слегка склонив голову вбок.

— Если меня чему-то и научили контакты с журналистами, которые хотели получить информацию из первых уст для громкого сюжета, так это тому, что они всё равно всё напишут и перефразируют по-своему, независимо от моего желания.

— Но я не...

— Да, мистер Мелвилл, вы не журналист, я знаю. Но вы тоже пишете, а это накладывает определённый отпечаток. Но, в любом случае, знайте и вы, что я вас ни в чём не ограничиваю. Я постараюсь рассказать вам всё, что вас интересует. А уж как распорядиться этими историями — решайте сами.

— Спасибо, — только и смог ответить на это Герман. Он достал из портфеля небольшой диктофон, — вы не против?

— Оставить свой след в истории ещё раз? Нет, молодой человек, совсем не против. Газетчики из меня и так много лет делали безумца, рассказывающего страшилки. Теперь у них будет неоспоримое подтверждение того, что я действительно это делал. Если вы обнародуете эти кассеты, когда выпустите книгу, конечно.

— Я не считаю вас безумцем, мистер Никерсон. Я считаю, в мире много неизведанного, и не стоит осуждать тех, кто видел чуть больше.

— Это шаткая позиция, мистер Мелвилл, — произнёс Никерсон, наблюдая, как его собеседник вслед за диктофоном достаёт блокнот с ручкой, — она хороша для личного диалога. Но в диалоге с широкой общественностью она ставит вас под удар.

Мелвилл не был уверен, что до конца понял, о чём говорил Никерсон. Но сейчас его гораздо больше интересовали истории. Ещё неделю назад они были только наваждением, и вот теперь Герман находился рядом с человеком, который был готов лично рассказать ему их. Он нажал на кнопку записи на диктофоне и приготовился записывать в блокноте.

— Что ж, мистер Никерсон. Начнём?

— Если вы позволите, я бы начал несколько издалека, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Конечно, — кивнул Мелвилл.

Никерсон немного помолчал, затем взял в руки чашку с остатками чая и повернулся к окну.

— Я был совсем ещё мальчишкой, когда решил связать свою жизнь с морем, — начал он, — тому было много причин. Меня ничто не держало на суше, а море в те годы выглядело весьма привлекательно для всех, кто хотел заработать неплохие деньги. Можно сказать, это была просто сказка для готовых работать руками и тратить целые недели на то, чтобы посмотреть на мир.

— Вам настолько сильно хотелось подолгу оставаться вдали от дома? Или желание посмотреть мир пересиливало? — уточнил Герман.

— У меня не было дома, мистер Мелвилл, — Никерсон коротко глянул на него и снова отвернулся к окну, — я был сиротой, едва окончившим школу со средними оценками. Дорога у меня в любом случае была одна — в чернорабочие, но при этом, как любому другому неопытному птенцу, мне хотелось приключений. Тогда плавания казались мне чем-то волшебным, далёким и увлекательным. А, главное, достаточно прибыльным. Как оказалось, я, конечно же, ошибался, но все юношеские, несколько инфантильные представления о жизни рано или поздно разбиваются, правда?

Мелвилл рассеянно кивнул, лихорадочно строча в блокноте. Хотя диктофон был включён, он хотел перестраховаться. Герман никогда особенно сильно не доверял хрупкой технике, готовой сломаться в любой момент.

Несмотря на то, что Никерсона начал совсем издалека, слушать его было интересно. Старик говорил складно и ровно, заметно было, что он рассказывал всё это уже не один раз, потому что некоторые фразы вовсе звучали так, словно он зачитывал их из уже написанной книги.

— Так вы просто пришли к капитану своего первого судна — и он взял вас на борт?

— Капитан первого судна, членом экипажа которого я хотел стать, поинтересовался, откуда у меня его адрес, а потом просто захлопнул перед моим носом дверь. Потому что идти нужно было не к нему, а в торговую компанию. Ещё необходимо было собрать пакет документов, получить удостоверение моряка торгового флота, также внести членский взнос для получения права выходить в море. А я на тот момент, напомню, был несовершеннолетним и никаких сбережений не имел, тем более в размере свыше сотни долларов.

— Выходит, без бюрократии никуда, даже в море?

— Выходит, — усмехнулся Никерсон и отхлебнул из чашки, — не буду утруждать вас подробностями, скажу только, что мне пришлось отложить свои мечты о приключениях в долгий ящик и поработать пару лет грузчиком на суше. Но в конечном итоге мне удалось собрать всё необходимое и выбить себе разрешение выходить в море. Это получилось далеко не с первого раза. Зато представьте степень моей радости, когда в один прекрасный день мне выдали на руки все заверенные удостоверения и назвали дату отплытия судна, на котором мне предстояло впервые покинуть сушу. О, как я был счастлив и наивен.

Мелвилл оторвался от своего блокнота.

— Наивны?

— Я, конечно, знал, что плавания — это долго. Но всё равно они представлялись мне чем-то захватывающим. Я был так захвачен собственной жаждой приключений, что в первый выход чуть не умер от скуки. С непривычки меня одолела морская болезнь, мешающая выполнять работу, и в итоге я выполнял её дольше, чем кто-либо другой из команды, старшие моряки надо мной посмеивались. Пейзаж за окном на протяжении недель был один и тот же и быстро наскучил до безумия. А, когда мы, наконец, пристали к берегу, меня, как грузчика, не пустили даже в порт. Я выгружал товар из трюма на палубу, а потом наоборот. Когда погружать стало нечего, несколько часов просто простоял на палубе, наблюдая за иностранцами, которые были так близко и одновременно так далеко от меня. После мы отплыли, и через несколько скучных и однообразных недель я снова был на родной земле. Первое плавание было разочаровывающим по всем фронтам. После этого я несколько лет плавал просто для того, чтобы заработать себе стаж. Бумажная волокита между выходами в море не прекращалась ни на минуту, просто торжество бюрократии и выкачивания денег. Но я свыкся. Став опытнее, стал оформлять себе разрешения на выезды в определённые торговые точки, права на нахождение в чужих странах и прочее. Иными словами, пытался не терять веру и обеспечивать себе хотя бы возможность приключений. Наверное, прозвучит странно, но я так и не переставал ждать чего-то увлекательного, нереального. Даже когда стал учить языки, изучать чужие культуры, знакомиться с иностранцами и их традициями, я не переставал ждать некоего чуда. События, которое перевернёт всю мою жизнь. Знаете, мистер Мелвилл, должно быть, верно говорят — кто ищет, тот всегда найдёт.

— Однажды вы всё-таки нашли своё приключение, — подначил Герман. Он почувствовал, что наконец-то подошёл вплотную к цели своего визита к Никерсону.

— Смотря что для вас приключение, — Томас сделал два больших глотка, — необъяснимые глобальные события или истории о мелких человеческих суевериях.

Мелвилл поднял на него глаза в ожидании продолжения, но Никерсон неожиданно замолчал. Теперь он задумчиво глядел в свою чашку, так, словно надеялся обнаружить на её дне что-то значимое.

— Я пришёл сюда, чтобы послушать вас, мистер Никерсон, — осторожно произнёс Герман, — поэтому, полагаю, имеет значение то, что является приключением для вас.

— Верно, — ответил старик и снова замолчал на некоторое время. Мелвилл не нарушал тишины, давая своему собеседнику возможность собраться с мыслями. Ручка в его пальцах слегка подрагивала от нетерпения, но он не торопил Никерсона.

— Лично для меня большое значение имело лишь одно большое плавание со странными последствиями. Но его я пока что приберегу. И расскажу для начала о тех, что вызывали много эмоций, но почти стёрлись со временем. Знаете, моряки, как, например, и актёры, достаточно суеверные люди. Конечно, не все верят в предзнаменования, но имеют их в виду. Нахождение в открытом море — не самая простая задача даже для рядового пассажира. Я уже не говорю о членах экипажа, поддерживающих судно на плаву, и о капитанах, несущих ответственность за жизни всех своих пассажиров до единого. Несколько раз мне довелось плавать с одним капитаном, который наотрез отказывался заплывать в Индию, мотивируя это тем, что морские духи этой страны невзлюбили его, когда он однажды по молодости разозлил их. Тот капитан часто об этом рассказывал за бутылкой, так что многие моряки знали его историю из первых уст. Уже перед пенсией этого капитана вынужденно отправили отвезти груз именно в Индию. Когда корабль вернулся, в порт вынесли труп. Члены экипажа говорили, что капитан начал вести себя странно перед входом в индийский порт, запирался в своей каюте, сидел ночь напролёт с включённым светом, молился, пил и утверждал, что к нему в дверь скребётся кошка. В индийский порт корабль заходил уже с трупом этого капитана на борту. Он застрелился.

— Он был единственным на борту, кто слышал кошку и верил в злобных духов Индии?

— Совершенно верно. Лично я, признаться, верю скорее в то, что тот капитан просто допился до чертей, нежели в то, что его правда терроризировали местные духи.

Мелвилл удивлённо воззрился на Никерсона, оторвавшись от своего блокнота.

— Вы?

— Человек, который своими глазами видел необъяснимые вещи? Да. И я объясню вам, почему, мистер Мелвилл. Видите ли, Индия — особенная страна, в которой отношение к сверхъестественному тоже особое. Если изучите вопрос, вы поймёте, что, пожалуй, это единственная страна, про которую практически невозможно найти мистических и тем более страшных историй. Всё дело в их божествах и отношениях людей с этими божествами. У индийцев нет такого понятия, как «злобный дух», есть «гнев и кара богов», но значение этих слов совсем не такое, какое вкладывают в них европейцы. Так что я имею основания полагать, что история мистической смерти того капитана — простая байка, придуманная перепуганными матросами, жаждущими, чтобы и им перепало немного внимания от прессы, которая обозревала тогда это событие. И таких примеров сколько угодно. Бортовые механики, утверждающие, что в их вахту по кораблю ходили невидимые люди, и от сглаза развешивающие по механизмам красные ленточки. Иностранные портовые приёмщики, на ломаном английском пересказывающие местные байки о моряке без головы, который произвольно включает и отключает приборы на кораблях. Простые грузчики, рассказывающие, как их капитаны вешались в своих каютах по приказу так называемого «судового», чтобы груз не был доставлен по месту назначения. Всё это — байки, которые во время плаваний начинают гулять между моряками с целью развеять их скуку, а по возвращении их на сушу уходят в народ, передаваемые из уст в уста. Возможно, я бы поверил в некоторые из них, если бы лично увидел хоть одно. Но я плавал на суднах, о которых рассказывали разное, и ни разу не встречал на них ничего мистического.

— Вы удивительно прагматичны для человека, которого пресса сделала едва ли не новым пророком погибели всего человечества, — с улыбкой произнёс Мелвилл. Никерсон улыбнулся ему в ответ, снова повернувшись к столу и поставив на него пустую чашку.

— Теперь вы лучше понимаете, как всё устроено. Журналисты показывают ту картинку, которую хотят показать. И никого не волнует, что на самом деле за ней скрывается. Думаю, за свою жизнь я разочаровал многих молодых людей. Они приходили сюда, чтобы послушать увлекательные бредни, не имеющие под собой оснований, а им приходилось выслушивать сплошные опровержения подобных россказней. Мало кто оставался достаточно долго, чтобы дослушать до тех странных событий, очевидцем которых я когда-то стал. Ещё чаю? — без перехода осведомился Никерсон.

— Спасибо, — Мелвилл подвинул к нему свою, тоже давно опустевшую, чашку. Разочарован в происходящем он не был — это точно. Может быть, немного дезориентирован, потому что, конечно же, направляясь сюда, на встречу с этим человеком, он ожидал совсем иного. Однако благоразумие Томаса Никерсона, его трезвый взгляд на вещи и даже на свой собственный образ, созданный прессой, вселяли в Германа уверенность в том, что он не зря затеял эту поездку и что Никерсон сегодня расскажет ему нечто удивительное и определённо стоящее всех этих преодолённых миль.

— Учитывая то, что вы не сбежали, как другие, вам, должно быть, сейчас стало очень интересно понять, участником каких именно событий я стал, что начал верить в мистические начала, так, мистер Мелвилл? — спросил Никерсон, отставив чайник обратно на подставку и возвращаясь к столу.

— Полагаю, так, сэр, — кивнул Герман. Томас растянул губы в улыбке.

— Тогда вам следует знать, что я вовсе не начинал верить в мистику. Я был молод, когда это произошло, не слишком опытен и излишне эмоционален. И общался с журналистами, не задумываясь над тем, во что выльется это общение. В итоге пресса сделала меня тем, кем я теперь и являюсь для мира. Было забавно поддерживать этот образ и годы спустя. Занятно было осознавать, что СМИ обо мне не забывают. Каждый раз, когда происходило событие, которое можно было увязать с морем и мистикой, они старались задать мне хотя бы пару вопросов. Я мог слыхом не слыхивать о людях, с которыми это произошло, но это не имело значения, ведь, как известно, все моряки в мире связаны и являются членами некого тайного содружества со своими устоями.

Последнюю фразу Никерсон произнёс с весёлой иронией, и Мелвилл рассмеялся.

— Я не пытался развеивать этот образ. Как все люди, я тщеславен, а потому просто радовался какой-никакой известности. А понимание того, что правда всё равно никому не нужна, позволяло мне быть более открытым и благосклонным к диалогу с общественностью. В конце концов, никто из тех, кто знал меня по статьям в газетах, не выказывал по отношению ко мне агрессии. И я позволял себе немного развлекаться, комментируя в очередной раз ту или иную якобы загадочную историю, произошедшую на другой стороне континента и не имеющую никакого отношения ко мне лично.

— Вас можно понять.

— Рад это слышать, мистер Мелвилл. Но, полагаю, всё же пора прекратить утомлять вас ненужными подробностями и рассуждениями. Я повторюсь, что уже давно не считаю события, произошедшие со мной, мистическими. И, хотя достоверных объяснений произошедшему найти не могу, всё же умом я понимаю, что они на самом деле есть. Итак, в тот год это было моё второе плавание за океан, когда у меня в кармане было разрешение на нахождение на территории иностранного государства. По прибытии я имел полное право побродить по городу, поболтать с местными и увезти домой какие-нибудь базарные сувенирчики. Дорога туда была долгой, поэтому в порту города назначения мы должны были простоять два дня. Этого бы с головой хватило нам на то, чтобы разгрузить корабль, отдохнуть от продолжительного путешествия на суше и с новыми силами отправиться в обратный путь. Но мироздание распорядилось нашими судьбами иначе.

Капитан Поллард, назначенный на свою должность благодаря удачной наследственности, был, по сути, новичком в этом деле. Что сразу не понравилось уже бывалому и породнившемуся с морем старпому Чейзу. Между этими двумя с первого дня нашего путешествия разгорелся серьёзный конфликт, который так и не прекращался вплоть до нашего возвращения на сушу. Чейз оспаривал каждое решение капитана, но вынужден был с ними мириться, потому что у Полларда были, само собой, большие полномочия. Помню, об изменении курса корабля эти двое спорили так долго и так громко, что большую часть этого спора было слышно на палубе.

Капитан Поллард распорядился изменить курс, чтобы мы преодолели значительную часть пути в более краткие сроки. Полагаю, он хотел зарекомендовать себя в глазах команды как хорошего капитана, думающего о своих подчинённых. Однако вышло всё совсем иначе.

Мы вошли прямо в штормовую зону. И, хотя обошлось без серьёзных потерь, с этого момента доверие к капитану стремительно убывало. Громче всех его действия осуждал, конечно же, Чейз. Он пытался вынудить капитана передать полномочия на время путешествия, чем только разозлил Полларда и подстегнул его самолюбие и самоуверенность.

Будь Чейз немного более гибок в своих наставлениях, Поллард бы, возможно, и внял его авторитету бывалого моряка, прислушался к его мнению — и не произошло бы ничего из того, что произошло. Но Чейз рубил с плеча, а Поллард не выносил того, что с ним, главным уполномоченным лицом на корабле, разговаривают в подобном пренебрежительном тоне.

Сначала мы отстали от графика. Причиной этому явилась смена курса и потерянное во время шторма время. Затем выяснилось, что расчеты капитана Полларда были неверны, и мы не сумели дойти вовремя до обозначенной на картах точки, из которой планировалось взять первоначальный курс. Связаться с берегом нам по неизвестной причине не удалось. Все приборы на борту на первый взгляд не сбоили, однако, через несколько дней бесконечной ругани между Поллардом и Чейзом всё-таки стало очевидно, что мы плывём в неизвестность. Приборы показывали нам одну точку на картах, но наш корабль очевидно находился совсем в другой, связи с внешним миром по-прежнему по неизвестной причине не было, а капитан Поллард принципиально отказывался поворачивать назад.

Морские торговые пути для опытных моряков — это знакомые хоженые тропы. Люди вроде Чейза с лёгкостью ориентируются в открытом море. Главная проблема нашего корабля и всего экипажа заключалась в том, что мы слишком далеко ушли от этих самых троп, и даже старший помощник Оуэн Чейз уже не мог с уверенностью сказать, куда нам необходимо повернуть, чтобы выйти к берегу. Так как с известных проторенных путей мы ушли, нам не встречались и другие корабли. Мы оказались изолированы.

Никерсон замолчал. Мелвилл перелистнул страницу блокнота.

— Вы... просто потерялись в море?

— Забавно звучит, правда? Имея на борту такого опытного человека, как Оуэн Чейз, мы умудрились завернуть в такую часть моря, которая поглотила нас и отрезала от всего мира. У нас было достаточно продовольствия, но это было слабым утешением. Был шанс истратить его прежде, чем мы бы смогли пристать к берегу — на тот момент уже было неважно, какому именно. Это первая вещь, которой я не могу найти объяснения. Почему не работали средства связи и при внешнем отсутствии сбоев приборы ошибались в определении нашего текущего местоположения на карте. Потом в газетах это объяснили тем, что наш корабль заплыл в аномальную зону, границы которой мы должны были огибать, но из-за решения Полларда о смене курса пересекли их. Поэтому и наш корабль пропал со всех береговых радаров.

— Как будто вы попали в Бермудский Треугольник.

— Или заплыли в Море Дьявола, да. Аномальными очень любят называть неисследованные зоны, в которых законы природы берут верх над человеческой наукой. До той поры, пока эти законы не будут открыты, конечно же. После этого многое становится на свои места, и некогда пугающие людей места перестают считаться мистическими.

— Что происходило дальше с вашим кораблём?

— Через несколько дней свободного плавания мы увидели впереди неизвестный маяк и взяли курс на него. Связаться с берегом по-прежнему не выходило, но то, что маяк исправно горел по ночам, а на день выключался, очевидно говорило о том, что на нём как минимум находятся смотровые. Однако к тому моменту очевидные и логические вещи уже начинали терять смысл. Когда мы подошли к маяку практически вплотную, мы поняли, что он давно заброшен. Так давно, что он успел практически целиком зарасти зеленью и частично обрушиться. Поллард, поражённый этой картиной, велел всё равно пристать к берегу и отправить к маяку людей с целью удостовериться в том, что он действительно заброшен. Конечно же, вернувшиеся ребята это подтвердили.

Представьте себе, что вы оказались в неизвестной точке посреди моря, без связи с внешним миром и в двух шагах от острова, на котором был установлен маяк, но который при этом не был зафиксирован ни на одной карте.

Конечно, с натяжкой маяк можно объяснить. Устаревшими ли картами или слишком маленькой габаритностью заброшенного острова, что стала причиной игнорирования его картографами, — неважно. Суть в том, что в одной точке собралось некоторое количество людей, не имеющих представления о том, где они находятся и как им выбираться. С того момента каждому из нас в голову закралась мысль: «а вернусь ли я вообще домой?» В отличие от меня, у многих моряков были семьи. Того же Чейза дома ждала жена с маленьким ребёнком. Он и в море-то на тот путь вышел ради того, чтобы заработать денег для них. И вдруг внезапно все эти люди понимают, что они... своего рода, в ловушке. И, возможно, смертельной. Я говорю «представьте себе», но, поверьте, вы и близко не сможете ощутить себя на месте любого из тех моряков.

Никерсон понизил голос, и теперь его рассказ стал звучать даже несколько зловеще.

— Пожалуй, вы правы, — отозвался Мелвилл, поразмыслив, — я могу понять, что это достаточно страшно, но понять, насколько, вряд ли сумею.

— Честно признаться, я сам теперь уже помню это ощущение несколько смутно. Облегчение от возвращения домой пересилило то впечатление тихого ужаса. Но я хорошо помню общее состояние команды. Панику, которую все пытались сдержать, чтобы массово всем вместе не сойти с ума. Тогда кто-то из моряков постарше тихо произнёс в наступившей тишине: «если вы хотите попросить о чём-то Господа — самое время это сделать». И тогда люди, даже те, кто с некоей пренебрежительностью относился к религии и вере вообще, просто начали молиться. Кто-то — впервые в своей жизни. Всем нам тогда было уже не до принципов, мы хотели только одного — чуда, невероятного спасения, которое придёт свыше, потому что уверенность в том, что мы сумеем выбраться своими силами, таяла с каждой минутой.

— Вы тоже молились со всеми?

— Да. В приюте посещение воскресной школы было обязательным. Поэтому мне были известны молитвы и, наверное, впервые в жизни я не просто произносил заученные слова, а вкладывал в них какой-то смысл. Я научил нескольким других членов команды, тех, кто не знал вовсе никаких молитв. Когда мы закончили обращаться с призывами к нашему спасению к небу, мы вернулись на корабль и отчалили, выбрав обратное направление. Мы, само собой, уже не ставили своей целью добраться до места назначения и передать ожидаемый груз, мы хотели вернуться домой. И всем было наплевать, какую неустойку он заплатит за сорванное плавание, каждый хотел только добраться живым до обитаемой суши.

— Вы ничего не видели на том маяке? Просто проверили его, ничего не обнаружили — и отплыли обратно?

— Если парни, которые проверяли маяк, и видели что-то необычное, они предпочли об этом не распространяться, чтобы не пугать ещё больше и так перепуганных людей.

— Что произошло дальше?

Никерсон задумчиво повертел в руках чайную ложечку и аккуратно пристроил её возле блюдца.

— Ничего. Через полторы недели мы, как писали газеты, «покинули границы аномальной зоны», вновь появились на береговых радарах, сумели связаться с людьми на суше, получили координаты и вернулись домой. Ещё в той или иной мере прошли через многочисленные судебные разбирательства, но об этом вам слушать вряд ли будет интересно, да и я не сумею рассказать вам подробностей, потому до конца разбирательства добрались только Поллард и Чейз, как уполномоченные лица, несущие ответственность за принятые ими в море решения.

Рука Мелвилла застыла над блокнотом, не закончив предложение. Он медленно поднял взгляд на Никерсона.

— И это всё? Вся ваша мистическая история?

— Вы разочарованы? — усмехнулся Никерсон, — могу понять. Вы, как и другие, пришли ко мне по той причине, что вас заинтересовал образ, который вылепили из моей личности газетчики. Полубезумный старик, который всю жизнь рассказывал невероятные истории о своих приключениях в открытом море.

— Я... даже не знаю, — честно пробормотал Мелвилл. Он положил блокнот на стол и теперь вертел в руках диктофон.

— Вы не журналист, Герман, — Никерсон впервые назвал его по имени, и произнёс это имя самым доверительным тоном, на какой был способен, — вы человек, один из многих, который прочитал в газетах что-то интересное и вдохновился. Вы пришли сюда, чтобы послушать все освещенные в СМИ истории из первых уст. Конечно, вы не были готовы к тому, что за красивой обложкой окажутся вполне обыденные и даже скучные сказки. Но я и не ставлю себе целью приукрашать действительность. Не вы первый и не вы последний приходите ко мне с одной целью. Кто-то разочаровывается, кто-то мне просто не верит, некоторые проникаются моей историей. Не каждый находит здесь то, что искал. Только от вас зависит, как вы отнесётесь ко всему рассказанному, когда как следует осмыслите его. В этом уж я ничем не могу вам помочь.

Никерсон поднялся со своего места, подошёл к задумавшемуся Мелвиллу и доверительно, даже как-то по-отечески, похлопал его по плечу.

— Идите домой, Герман, и приходите завтра, если у вас возникнет такое желание. Думаю, на сегодня с вас хватит моих историй. Вам нужно немного времени на то, чтобы всё как следует обдумать. Выспитесь сегодня хорошенько.

Слова Никерсона, похоже, обладали неким мистическим наполнением, потому что Мелвилл, совсем ушедший в себя в раздумьях обо всём рассказанном, сам не заметил, как распрощался со своим собеседником, покинул больницу и оказался в номере отеля, который снимал. Он, не разуваясь, прошёл в комнату, сел на постель и только тогда заметил, что весь свой путь от лечебницы до отеля проделал в бахилах.

Теперь история Томаса Никерсона казалась сумбурной, несмотря на то, что, когда он её рассказывал, он, казалось, обстоятельно расставлял всё по полочкам. У Германа было ощущение, будто его заговорили, но умолчали о самой сути повествования. Никерсон оказался совсем не тем человеком, которого Мелвилл себе представлял. Он спокойно опровергал свой же образ, ссылаясь на то, что его таким сделали СМИ, выбравшие для огласки только то, что было интересно публике.

Нельзя сказать, что Мелвилл, отправляясь в своё путешествие, хотел услышать именно невероятные истории. По большому счёту, он хотел услышать любые истории, лишь бы они были о море. Он просто не имел права чувствовать себя обманутым, имея подобные запросы. Но всё же чувствовал — совсем немного, самую малость, хотя сам себе не мог объяснить, почему.

Половину ночи он провёл в глубоких раздумьях, переслушивая запись на диктофоне и перечитывая записи в блокноте, а под утро забылся беспокойным сном, в котором видел далёкий маяк, освещающий пространство ярким прожектором, и к которому всё пытался приблизиться, бредя по колено в морской воде. Откуда-то ему было известно, что на вершине маяка сидит Никерсон, и он хотел добраться до него, чтобы сесть рядом и послушать его истории. Но, когда он в какой-то момент оказался в рубке маяка, Герман обнаружил, что она давно заброшена, и никакого Томаса Никерсона там давно уже нет.

С утра он, даже не позавтракав, снова отправился к Никерсону. К его удивлению, на этот раз в коридоре толпились другие посетители, стоял тихий гул переговаривающихся голосов, а за стойкой регистрации сидел парень лет тридцати, в костюме, больше похожий на секретаря какого-нибудь чиновника, нежели на человека, регистрирующего посетителей клиники. Перед ним на стойке лежала раскрытая на середине книга, в которую он, судя по всему, вписывал имена посетителей и просил их расписаться. Мелвилл с некоторым нетерпением дождался своей очереди на регистрацию.

— Добрый день. Моё имя Герман Мелвилл, я пришёл к мистеру Никерсону. Мне... нужно расписаться? — уточнил он, кивнув на книгу для регистрации.

— Прошу прощения, вы уверены? — переспросил парень, — вы пришли к Томасу Никерсону?

— Да, именно к нему, — кивнул Герман, не понимая, что могло вызвать подобный вопрос, — я был у него вчера, и он любезно пригласил меня навестить его ещё раз.

Парень смотрел на него несколько секунд, затем кашлянул и произнёс:

— Я боюсь, вы никак не могли навещать его вчера, мистер Мелвилл. Дело в том, что мистер Никерсон скончался два месяца назад.

— Простите, что? — Герман решил, что он ослышался. Или что парень путает пациентов, что вернее, — этого не может быть, вы что-то путаете. Я приходил сюда вчера, на вашем месте сидела такая худощавая серьёзная женщина, она направила меня в правое крыло, палата шесть...

— Берта не работает здесь с того дня, как мистер Никерсон покинул нас, — с лёгким нажимом сказал парень.

— Это невозможно, вы что-то путаете, я...

— Мистер Мелвилл, я ничего не путаю. А если вы продолжите настаивать на своём, я буду вынужден вызвать охрану. Прошу вас уйти по-хорошему.

— Я был здесь вчера, и это может подтвердить медсестра, которая работает у вас. Её зовут Мириам, блондинка, в таком розовом свитере и халате. Она видела меня вчера в правом крыле, прямо возле палаты Никерсона.

— У нас не работает никто, подходящий под это описание.

— О чём вы говорите, проверьте свои записи! — возмутился Мелвилл, впадая в лёгкую панику из-за того, что не понимал, что происходит, — вы, должно быть, работаете здесь совсем недавно, раз путаетесь в сотрудниках и пациентах...

— Я прошу вас уйти по-хорошему, — повторил парень, и на этот раз в его голосе прозвучало что-то такое, что заставило Мелвилла затихнуть и послушаться. Парень следил за ним взглядом до тех пор, пока он не покинул здание.

Оказавшись на улице, Мелвилл застыл посреди тротуара, не понимая, что ему теперь делать. «Не каждый находит здесь то, что искал» — почему-то всплыли в его голове слова Никерсона.

Бродить вокруг клиники и заглядывать в окна он не решился, побоявшись, что охрана обратит внимание на такие подозрительные действия. Поэтому он отправился обратно в отель, откуда позвонил в клинику. На телефонный звонок ответила женщина.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Герман Мелвилл, и я хотел бы уточнить, ожидает ли меня сегодня ваш пациент, Томас Никерсон. Мы вчера договорились о встрече, но, боюсь, я несколько задерживаюсь...

— Томас Никерсон? — уточнила женщина, — одну минуту, я уточню.

— Спасибо, — с некоторым облегчением поблагодарил её Мелвилл, предполагая, что она пошла узнавать у Никерсона лично, ожидает ли он сегодня гостей. Однако через несколько минут он услышал:

— Вынуждена вас огорчить, мистер Томас Никерсон скончался два месяца назад. Мне очень жаль, всего хорошего, — и с этими словами женщина повесила трубку.

Мелвилл замер, слушая гудки.

— Быть такого не может, — прошептал он сам себе.

Блокнот со всеми записями был на месте, как и диктофонная запись. Герман прокрутил её несколько раз, пытаясь понять, в чём подвох. Он ведь встречался вчера с Никерсоном. Выслушал его истории, записал их.

«Значит, вы хотите написать книгу».

Мелвиллу казалось, что он сам в один миг превратился из простого человека в героя какой-то мистической книги.

«Идите домой, Герман, на сегодня с вас хватит моих историй. Вам нужно немного времени на то, чтобы всё обдумать».

Верно, он просто чего-то не понимает, подумал Мелвилл, старательно не поддаваясь панике. А в клинике точно что-то напутали. Но ничего, завтра они осознают свою ошибку, извинятся перед Мелвиллом и отведут его в правое крыло, в шестую палату, где его будет ждать Томас Никерсон, и у него будет уже заварен чай и выставлены на стол две чашки.

«Выспитесь сегодня хорошенько».

Да, выспаться — это именно то, что ему, Мелвиллу, сейчас нужно, даже необходимо. Должно быть, он просто слишком сильно устал.

«Вам нужно немного времени на то, чтобы всё как следует обдумать».

Отдохнуть и привести мысли в порядок, подумал Мелвилл, чувствуя, что его сильно клонит в сон. Выспаться и всё обдумать.

Даже не разувшись, он вытянулся на постели и обнял руками подушку.

Завтра он снова пойдёт в клинику, чтобы поговорить с Никерсоном. И вернётся домой с готовой историей для книги.

Где-то на грани яви и сна Мелвилл вдруг понял, что в самом деле хочет написать и, более того, издать эту книгу. Историю приключений Томаса Никерсона, в которой он раскроет настоящую сторону этого человека, а не ту, которую преподносили в прессе с целью завладеть вниманием как можно большего числа праздных читателей. Мелвилл раскроет всю правду. И в подтверждение даже обнародует диктофонную запись.

Но это будет потом, в будущем.

А прямо сейчас ему необходимо как следует выспаться.


End file.
